fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 29
My Resolve! is the 29th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on May 10, 2010. Fairy Tail starts to rebuild their destroyed guild after the war between them and Phantom Lord Guild has passed. Lucy Heartfilia returns home to her father and shows him her resolve to stay on the path she believes in and live as a Mage of Fairy Tail. Summary The war is over, but Lucy Heartfilia seems oddly not overjoyed. Natsu Dragneel asks Gajeel Redfox where he learned his Dragon Slayer Magic from, and he responds that it was Metalicana, the Iron Dragon, who taught him. He then discloses that Metalicana left one day, and Natsu figures out the right time (7 July of x777). Gajeel is hopeful that Natsu knows his whereabouts, but in fact, Igneel, the Dragon who raised Natsu, left the same day. They wonder why all the sevens, but have no answer. The two bicker and conclude they have to fight again one day. The guild is in ruins, but everyone is confident they can rebuild it. Lucy keeps feeling culpable, but Makarov’s words of Love make her cry. Makarov thinks of the punishment from the Magic Council and he cries too, but for very different reasons. One week from the war, the guild is slowly rebuilding. The Rune Knights came and investigated, and found Fairy Tail “almost” innocent and Phantom Lord guilty. Lucy is telling these things to her mother in a letter and wonders if it was really her father’s doing. She fears her father might do it again, a thought she cannot bear. The work is going on slowly, but everyone is having fun at it. Juvia Lockser has stayed behind, and made Gray Fullbuster a lunch box, which gets eaten by Erza Scarlet and Natsu. Loke then comes with Lucy’s Gate Keys and wants Gray or Natsu to give them to her. He is shown to have an antipathy for Celestial Spirit Mages, or rather, a fear of. As he walks away, he suddenly freezes and begs "Karen, give me more time." Gray, Natsu, Happy and Erza decide to visit Lucy, but she is not there. Erza finds a note, while Happy finds the letters she wrote to her mom. They haven’t been sent. Erza then reads the note, which says she went home. Everyone wonders why. On a train, Lucy remembers an experience she had with her father. She made him a rice ball, but he threw it on the ground and screamed at her. It was her birthday that time. When Lucy arrives at the Heartfilia Mansion, the servants are happy to see her. One of the girls tells her that her father is asking for her presence in his room. She dresses up like she used to, when she lived at this house, and goes to confront her father. Lucy tells her father that she is sorry for leaving without saying a word. Her father thinks of this as her return, and begins to tell her about his plans, stating that he has arranged her marriage with a rich boy and expects her to give birth to a baby boy. Lucy cuts him short, stating that she came here to make things clear with him. She further says that she will search for her happiness in her own way, and also threatens him to stay away from Fairy Tail, or he will be considered an enemy. She confesses that she doesn’t want dresses, or fortunes, or anything. She renounces her identity as Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, and proclaims that her new family knows her as just Lucy. She tells her father that it will be hard to leave the house which holds the memories of her mother, and also her friends (the servants), but she states that if her mom were still alive, she would want her to do what she feels is right. She leaves the mansion and stops by her mother’s memorial before heading back to the Guild. Oddly enough, Layla Heartfilia died the same year all the Dragons left, but Lucy seems oblivious. On her way out, the group catches up with her, with everyone happy to see her and Happy and Natsu crying. She explains to them why she went home, much to the shock of Natsu and Gray. On their way back, Erza compliments on the village, but Lucy says it is her family’s garden, up until a nearby mountain. This sends everyone into a state of sycophancy, and Lucy, talking to her mother in heaven says that Fairy Tail is already a part of her, and she can't live without them. Together, Team Natsu returns home… Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia's Resolution (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** * * Spells used *None Manga & Anime Differences *In the anime, when Lucy was shown to be interviewed by the Rune Knights, the Messenger made an appearance. *In the anime, the rice ball that Lucy made had seaweed eyebrows and mouth and eyes. *In the anime, a scene was changed: **'Anime:' Natsu fell while carrying eight timbers and Gray was shirtless and then they both began to fight with each other until Erza stops them. **'Manga:' Natsu was carrying more than thirteen timbers while Gray wasn't shirtless and picked up twenty-four more timbers but then quickly fell. Erza didn't stop them. *In the anime, the lunch that Juvia prepared was in a three-pack box, had Gray's face in the rice and has some tentacles. She delivered it by Water Magic. In the manga, it had a heart and it was in a two-pack box. She delivered it by running by Gray's side. Navigation Category:Episodes